


I like the way you hug me

by laurel_snart



Series: Gabe and Nolan: Love & Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Becca is not human, Cutesy, French Kissing, M/M, Protective Gabe (mentioned), Shy Nolan, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: Nolan y Gabe se quedan en casa mirando películas y besándose luego de que el menor se salteara la práctica de lacrosse. El cazador se enamora cada día más del chico, pero no tiene idea del secreto que su hermana esconde.





	I like the way you hug me

**Author's Note:**

> Y volvieron estos dos adorables muchachos.  
> Admito que podría ser peor, pero me gusta pensar que hice un buen trabajo.  
> En algún momento volveré a subir, pero quiero avisar que empezaré a escribir sobre Clay Jensen y Justin Foley porque me encantan. Tal vez algo de infantilismo pero no estoy completamente segura, pero un fic de ellos habrá.  
> Dedicado para NekoAliceYamiYaoi, espero te guste cariño !!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

A salvo.

Así es como Nolan se sentía cuando su novio lo tenía entre sus brazos, tan fuertes pero tan cuidadosos al abrazarlo, como si fuera algo frágil y delicado que necesitaba ser tratado con suma delicadeza para no romperlo; incluso Alec, quien se había integrado a la manada apenas unas semanas antes, compartía el punto de vista de los demás.

Ambos muchachos se encontraban en el sofá de la casa del mayor mirando una película. Se suponía que el de ojos azules debía estar en la práctica de lacrosse pero ese día no tenía ganas de jugar, por lo que entre los hermanos Morales lo habían convencido de saltársela, Becca asegurándole que inventaría una excusa lo suficientemente convincente como para que Finstock no hiciera preguntas. Y ahí estaban ahora: Nolan bien pegadito a Gabe, su cabeza en el hombro del castaño y sus manos en su propio regazo mientras que su pareja lo abrazaba por la cintura, depositando un beso en la cabellera más clara de vez en cuando. 

 _'El Libro de la Vida'_   se estaba reproduciendo, y a pesar de que era una película infantil al cazador no le importaba verla pues sabía que su chico era algo aniñado e inocente en varios aspectos; aunque a muchos podría parecerles un "rarito" por la forma en la que Holloway se comportaba (antes y después de la cacería contra lo sobrenatural), el de orbes oscuros lo amaba tal y como era, y aquel que se atreviera a contradecirlo se las vería no solo con él sino con toda una manada dispuesta a proteger al muchacho.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro del otro joven y se lo quedó observando, la luz del televisor haciendo brillar sus bellos ojos de una manera tan hipnotizante que Morales creyó que podría pasar el resto de su vida admirando la hermosura de su novio sin tener que preocuparse por nada más. Inclinándose levemente, depositó un suave beso en la punta de la nariz del muchachito, provocando que un par de joyas se fijaran en su cara. - Hola cariño.

\- H- hola - susurró Nolan.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Gabe mientras le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad.

\- B- bien. M- me gusta q- que me a- abraces - contestó el más bajo antes de hundir su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

El de mayor estatura sonrió y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabellera del jovencito. - Bonito.

Holloway sintió la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas al escuchar el apodo, y lentamente dejó un pequeño beso en la garganta del cazador. Escuchó un sonido de satisfacción proveniente del de ojos oscuros por lo que empezó a besarle el cuello con todo el cuidado del que era posible, su pareja inclinando la cabeza a un costado para dejarle más lugar; al llegar a la oreja del otro adolescente, mordió débilmente el lóbulo provocando que una especie de gruñido escapara de entre sus labios. Moviéndose despacio, deslizó una de sus piernas por sobre las de Gabe hasta quedar sentado sobre sus muslos, sintiendo su rostro en llamas al haberse atrevido a hacer algo así.

\- ¿Estás bien? - inquirió el más grande, colocando una de sus manos en la enrojecida mejilla y acariciándola con el pulgar. - Pareces a punto de desmayarte.

\- E- es solo q- que... - tartamudeó evitando la mirada color chocolate - ¿E- esto no te m- molesta?

Morales dejó un casto beso en su boca antes de responder: - Claro que no. Mi pequeño y precioso novio está sobre mi regazo, lo que ocurre en cualquier relación amorosa entre dos personas, aunque hay una mínima diferencia entre nosotros y los demás.

\- ¿Cuál es? - preguntó Nolan lleno de curiosidad. El sonrojo pareció extenderse hacia su cuello cuando el joven le rodeó la cintura y lo pegó a su pecho.

\- Que yo tengo ganas de retenerte justo donde estás para siempre -. Apenas terminó de hablar selló sus labios con los contrarios, haciendo que el pecoso colocara sus delicadas manos sobre sus hombros. El mayor de los dos atrapó el labio inferior del chico entre los propios, haciendo que un gemido se escapara de la boca de Holloway, quien a su vez deslizó sus extremidades hacia la nuca del castaño, aprisionando las oscuras hebras entre sus finos dedos. Antes de Gabe jamás lo habían besado, y cuando empezaron a salir descubrió que era una de las mejores sensaciones que el ser humano podía experimentar.

Jadeó de sorpresa al sentir la lengua del castaño sobre sus labios, lo que hizo que el otro muchacho rompiera el beso e intentara darle un poco de espacio pero Nolan lo mantuvo en su lugar, inspirando y exhalando para intentar calmarse. 

\- ¿Noly? - preguntó el mayor preocupado, creyendo que se había pasado de la raya - Lamento si no te gustó. Debí haberte preguntado si estabas listo. 

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza. - M- me sorprendí, es todo. ¿P- p- puedes hacerlo d- de nuevo?

Gabe sonrió levemente antes de retomar donde habían quedado; los nervios recorrían el cuerpo de Holloway por completo, pero confiaba en que su novio se detendría si se lo pedía, por lo que lenta e indecisamente abrió su boca, permitiendo que ambos órganos se encontraran. Cuando lo hicieron, creyó que estuvo a punto de desmayarse: era maravilloso, tan lento y dulce, tan suave y apasionado. 

Al separarse, una amplia sonrisa adornaba el pecoso rostro de Nolan, la cual fue correspondida por el joven Morales. El de menor estatura apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y cerró los ojos, sintiendo un beso siendo depositado en su sien. 

Se sentía bien entre los brazos de su pareja. Tal vez mejor que nunca. 

# # # # # #

Becca entró a su casa y dejó el bolso con el equipo de lacrosse junto a la entrada. Se había ganado un sermón por parte del entrenador luego de golpear a uno de sus compañeros, un chico nuevo que se creía el mejor del mundo y, por si fuera poco, estaba completamente segura de que era un lobo. 

El enojo aún corría por sus venas, pero al entrar a la sala sintió que disminuía levemente: su hermano estaba sentado en el sofá con Nolan en su regazo, ambos profundamente dormidos. Acercándose a ellos con cuidado de no despertarlos, dejó un pequeño beso en la frente de los dos y acarició la cabellera del más chico con ternura, pero al ver su mano notó con horror que tenía garras en lugar de uñas. 

El miedo la impulsaba a correr, a gritar, a enloquecer, pero no quería causar más problemas a la manada, por lo que tan silenciosamente como pudo subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave para acto acto seguido dirigirse al baño que se encontraba dentro de su cuarto. Tomó el lavamanos entre las suyas, y para su alivio volvían a ser normales; respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse, pero al mirarse en el espejo supo que no era producto de su imaginación: sus orbes, tan oscuros como el chocolate, se habían vuelto de un violeta brillante. 

 _'Demonios'_ pensó. Sabía que esto significaba que no era humana, pero no lo dijo antes y no lo haría ahora, hasta que supiera qué era... o hasta que algo o alguien revelaran su secreto. 


End file.
